The present invention relates to a roller device, and more particularly to a roller attachment which can be put on an article to facilitate its running along a straight and/or curved line.
In automation processes especially with industrial robots, various shapes, sizes and weights of materials are moved along straight and/or curved guide lines of various cross sections and running directions in various operating conditions. If the materials are not moved precisely, they connot be processed satisfactorily however precisely the machine tools or robots may be constructed and operated.
Conventionally there are various kinds of roller attachments to facilitate running of materials along guide lines in production processes, but they cannot usually meet the requirement of precise movement in automation processes especially with robots. Moreover, roller attachments for precise movement cannot be manufactured, assembled and attached easily. And such may not permit of light and noiseless running with negligible maintenance.